


Happy fucking Valentine's

by punk_assnerd



Series: Kaluguran [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: But I had fun, But can be stand alone, Gen, High schol au, M/M, im gona regret this someday lmao, second instalment of Kaluguran series, seventen x nct x bts au crosover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Wonwoo, a junior, was never a materialistic person and he definitely hates it when his sophomore boyfriend, Mingyu, gives him gifts.But when Valetnine's day is just around the corner, and Mingyu had been giving him rainchecks all week, Wonwoo feels antsy.He doesnt know why, but he does.





	1. What i didn't know still hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the second installment of Kaluguran series. But there's no ned to read the others as i have made them specificaly to be stand alone fics in the same universe. 
> 
> If you have read the first fic, Drink up, this is a High school flash back of meanie and their relationship at an early age.
> 
> Im not gonna say much cause i might spoil something but the friendships here are nct x svt so i hope you enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Ps.  
> jungkook is wonwoo's baby brother hahaha 
> 
> Enjoy!

Wonwoo has never been materialistic. He grew up with his grandparents and had always made sure his younger brother was well taken care of before he even thinka about himself. He also checks up on his mom everyday and asks of she wants sometjing, fruits, any food he can cook, a book, anything. But she always declines with a kind smile. 

Wonwoo had never been materialistic in all of his fifteen years of life but right now he wished his boyfriend would give him something for Valentine's Day.

Mingyu was a year younger than him, he was a junior and his boyfriend a sophomore. They had been together for more than a year now. A year and three months, to be precise. And all that time he had always told the yoinger that he wanted nothing for any occasion. Birthdays, christmas, and any other holiday Mingyu would use as an excuse to give Wonwoo a gift. Wonwoo had despised the idea that the younger would spend money on him. So he is really confused as to why he feels antsy in his seat as his classmates are taking their lunch.

Jihoon and Soonyoung in front of him, talking quietly among themselves. The couple had been official for a few months now and Soonyoung would still grab at any chance to latch onto his boyfriend without too much PDA.  
Beside them was Doyoung and Ten, and beside Wonwoo were Kun and Jun. The four seems to be talking about a few seniors they knew in campus and also about club activities.  
"Wouldn't it be cute if they do end up together though?" Ten had said, dreamily.  
"Sure. But its their lives. We shouldn't, like, push the, together or something." Doyoung had said in a very matter-of-fact way.  
"Well, he did kinda push Jihoon into talking to Soonyoung when Soonyoung confessed. Maybe he has a point." Kun had defended. Doyoung stared him down from his seat and Kun had laughed quietly and added "I said maybe. A big, fat maybe. Besides, im pretty sure Jeonghan hyung and Seuncheol hyung are a thing now, at least."  
Wonwoo felt Jun nudge his shoulder which caught his attention.  
"You okay? You havent finished even half your lunch yet." Jun had pointed out.  
The attention was on him now and even Jihoon looked curious.  
"Nothing. Just thinking about SVT stuff. I have to talk to Taeyong hyung later and i'm dreading it already" their group chuckled collectively and Wonwoo heaved out a sigh of relief as he had redirected his thoughts. He really was dreading the afternoon.  
"Tae hyung is so sweet though. Why are you two so against each other?" Ten had stated. Wonwoo groaned. He knew why but he'll be damned if he has to say it out loud.  
"Because of a rumour a year back. Some people were comparing the "Golden Prince" to our "Dark King" over hear." Jun had motioned towards Wonwoo. "It was when Wonwoo had to talk to NCT about the lighting we were gonna use last year and Taeil hyung asked Teayong hyung to help Wonwoo. People started taking pics of them together and shipping happened," Jun pointed a glare towards Ten who shrugged it off, "and Taeyong hyung said something the Wonwoo misunderstood and now they wanna kill each other."  
"How can you misunderstand "no offense but I'd rather date the amplifier" ?" Wonwoo had asked.  
Kun and Doyoung had chuckled at that and Ten straight out laughed. "Oh come on. He obviously just said that because he wanted to diffuse the topic." Doyoung had said. Jun and Jihoon had said the same thing but Wonwoo holds grudges better than anykne he knows.  
"No need. We've told him that countless times and still nothing."  
"If that's what he meant then why is he being difficult with me." Wonwoo had asked, wrapping up his lunch. Clearly too frustrated to eat anymore. "Well, you are very, uh, hostile? Towards him." Soonyoung had added.  
"I am not." Wonwoo defended. Jihoon shook his head with a smile and Jun sighed.  
"Won, you told him to go plug the mic cord on himself when he was asking you for help. You were kind of a dick." that seems to amuse Ten. "Wait. Did he really? Did you really say that to Taeyong hyung?" Ten mused. 

Before Wonwoo could affirm or deny anything, the bell rang and everyone stood up and arranged their seats again. Everyone except for Ten who was still pestering Wonwoo abojt wether he really did say it or not.

\-------------

"Oh sorry, he said he had to finish something in the HomeEc building." Jungkook had said.  
Wonwoo was looking for Mingyu and had seen his brother still cleaning up their room.  
"If youre gonna go look for him can you hand him this?" Jungkook held out Mingyu's P.E. bag and Wonwoo took it. "Thanks hyung. Also im gonna cook later at home, okay? No dinner dates with Mingyu tonight or im lockong you out." Jungkook had teased.  
*Dont worry, im pretty sure he'd be busy. Again* Wonwoo had wanted to say. But instead he agreed and said his goodbye to his brother as he went over the next building. Mingyu has a cooking class in the HomeEc building so Wonwoo decided to start there.

Mingyu really is busy these days, though. Wonwoo thought.  
It had been a few weeks since they last hung out alone and during club assembly he's always busy helping out Minghao that Wonwoo chose not to bother him.  
He kept saying he has a lot of homework and extra curricular activities he has to catch up with.  
Wonwoo was never that busy on his sophomore year but Mingyu was on a lot of extra curricular activities. Aside from SVT, he has the culinary club and he's a varsity in their campus' soccer team along with Jungkook. So Wonwoo has to understand. He has to.

When he was in the hallway of the cooking classrooms, he only saw one open door so he headed straight for it. He approached the door quietly so as to surprise Mingyu but when he was one step away from the opened door he heard Mingyu's laugh. 

Mingyu's laugh along with someone else's.

Wonwoo froze and he suddenly felt like he couldnt breathe.

"Yah! Youre wasting chocolates you fatass!" Mingyu had yelled. The other voice in the room just laughed louder but his laugh was muffled with waht Wonwol assumed was his hand. Trying to keep the chocolates inside his mouth as he laughs.

"Honestly. Why did I ask you out here again? You're only making my work harder." Mingyu had said. A teasing tone in his voice.

Wonwoo felt disgusted. He felt like he shouldn't have heard any of this. Like it's something too intimate and he's the odd one out.

So he quietly walked away.  
He headed home and if Jungkook asks, or anyone asks, he'll say he looked for Mingyu but didnt find him so he went home with his bag.  
Jungkook did ask.  
So did Mingyu. Mingyu knew he had his bag since Jungkook had texted him. Wonwoo said he was to lazy to look for him and that he went home.  
Mingyu thanked him and said he loved Wonwoo.  
Wonwoo said he loved him too but somehow he felt a slight pang in his chest as he pressed sent.

\------------

 

"Hey, dumbass. Care to, I dont know, maybe do your damn work?" Taeyong had seethed from behind Wonwoo.  
"It's your fault we habe to rush this, you know. We were supposed to finish this yesterday but someone went home." Taeyong kept teasing. Wonwoo knows he's just egging Wonwoo on to retaliate but Wonwoo is fucking tired. He hadnt had any sleep at all from all the thinking his mind did, ignoring his exhaustion.

*maybe it was just a friend*  
*or someone wonwoo knows*  
*you shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. Mingyu has never done anything to make you doubt him *

"Earth to Wonwoo? Hello? We have *stuff* to do you know." Taeyong had brought him back to the present and Wonwoo shook the thougts in his mind off and focused on his work.  
It was half pass two in the afternoon and they were excused from their class to finish setting up the syage. They were fixing the lights and backstage equipment for the valentines concert later on. NCT being in charge of the schools equipment and SVT being in charge of the concert setlist, both had to work together to fix the set.

"You look a lot more gloomy than usual, your highness. Trouble in paradise?" Taeyong teased. Wonwoo stiffened a bit and decided he has had enough of Taeyong.  
"None of your business, princess. Why dont you focus on finding a boyfriend first?" Wonwoo had fired back. Feeling slightly better once he saw Taeyong's offended face.  
"Well... well at least I didnt jump on the first guy who confessed to me only to be dropped like yesterday's trash" Taeyong had said shakingly.  
Wonwoo dropped the cable wires he was rolling and had stared at Taeyong. Taeyong had looked as shock as he was, wide eyed, and hia mouth opening and closing as if unsure of what to say next.

"You're such an ass." Wonwoo had seethed. He couldnt help the crack in his voice as he tries to hold back his tears.  
"Shit, Wonwoo... I didn't..." Taeyong started. Wonwoo had picked up the cable wires he had dropped and turned away from Taeyong.  
"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for and, uh, and totally out of line." Wonwoo could feel Taeyong's voice getting closer as he finished organizing the wires they'd need for tonight.  
"Dude. Seriously. Is Mingyu cheating on you?" Taeyong had grabbed hold of Wonwoo's shoukder to turn him around.  
Wonwoo was crying silently already and when Taeyong saw him he just sighed and pulled Wonwoo in a hug.  
"Hey. Its okay" Taeyong was rubbing his back now as he stood limply against him. Not having anough energy to respond in any way.  
"God. I didn't think Mingyu was like that. Jungwoo and Sicheng had always said he was so sweet." Wonwok had pulled himself away from Taeyong and had tried to compose himself. " That's because he is. I'm not eben sure if he is cheating but.." Wonwoo cut himself off. Still a bit wary of Taeyong. "Look I know why you hate me so much. And to be honest, if Mingyu is cheating on you, we're gonna prettend to date just to rub it in his face. Okay?" Wonwoo knew it was a joke but he couldn't help the sting he felt when Taeyong mentioned Mingyu actually cheating.  
"Yesterday," Wonwoo started, wiping at his face, "I went to look for him in the HomeEc classrooms, in the kitchen ones, and he was laughing with someone. But for a few weeks now he had been telling me he was busy and that he cant have anyone distracting him with his extra curricular activities." Wonwoo had finished.  
Taeyong looked at Wonwoo attentively and nodded his head. "Hey, that doesnt mean anything," he said, "not yet, at least." He smiled sadly at Wonwoo.  
"You're not so bad, princess." Wonwoo had teased. Taeyong laughed quietly. "You too, your majesty. Now lets clean up and head up to our club room to set the control room afterwards. I think Yuta bought some food earlier, cmon." Taeyong had said and Wonwoo followed him down the stage.

\------------

Wonwoo's day is starting to feel a tad bit better.  
Seungcheol, Jisoo and Jihoon were discussing something with Johnny and Yuta on the table as the rest are either eating or just talking. Taeyong had introduced Wonwoo to Jungwoo and Sicheng who were new to the club and Wonwoo recognizes Sicheng as Jungkook's classmates. Taeyong says Jaehyun, another new member that Wonwoo might not know, was also their classmate but was currently missing.

Wonwoo felt Kun and Ten stare at how civil he was being with Taeyong and gave them a glare. Ten looked away laughing but Kun looked worried. *what happened* he mouthed as he motioned at his eyes.  
Wonwoo responded with a *later* and had started working with Taeyong.

The afternoon was fun and the event was a blast.  
Some of the SVT members had a surprise performance along with the younger members of NCT and Wonwoo was laugjing along with Taeyong all night. The day ended with both groups sitting on the stage, with food in the middle, as the event was cleared out, save for some members from both groups. "The sophomores are all gone for extra curricular activities save for Sicheng." Yuta had stated. Taeyong nudged Wonwoo and Wonwoo gave him a soft smile. "Well," Seungcheol had started,"today was a blast. I'm glad we all got along together well," he pointed a look at Taeyong and Wonwoo, "and everything went smoothly."  
"Smoothly?!" Seungkwan had exclaimed. "Smoothly!? Were you not there when the first band was harassing me about how the drum set was off a foot to the right of the stage?! Huh!? If it wasn't for Jungwoo I would've used those drumstick of his and be a lot more creative by shoving them up their-" "Okay!" Seungcheol had interjected, " maybe not as smoothly as I had hoped." they collectively snickered at that as Hansol and Jungwoo tried to soothe Seungkwan.

\-----------

"Hey." Jun had called for Wonwoo as everyone was heading their own way home.  
"Hao asked me if you had Mingyu's P.E. bag? Mingyu said he needed it tonight." Jun saw Wonwoo visibly deflate as he adjusted the strap of Mingyu's bag on his side.  
"Yeah. Where do I find him?" Wonwoo asked. Not looking at Jun. "Hao said they're at the field. Won, you okay? Is something up?" Jun had pocketed his phone and had moved closer to Wonwoo.  
"Not really. Im just exhausted I guess. You know. Big day." Wonwoo had said.  
"Okay. Well I'm gonna get my car and why dont I drive you home? I'll wait by the field gate. Yeah?" Wonwoo knew denying Jun would rais suspicions so he agreed and made a start for the field. It was a bit of a walk since its in the other side of the campus but maybe a little walk is what Wonwoo needed. 

He kept adjusting Mingyu's bag since something kept poking at his hips and when he was by the field already he couldn't take it anymore and decided to adjust whatever it was. He opened the bag and saw something he wished he had seen in another way. 

It was a box of chocolates.  
Or rather, a box for chocolates. But that wasnt what had caught Wonwoo's attention. it was the card taped on it.

"To my Yoonoh  
\- Minnie "

Wonwoo's blood ran cold then all of a sudden it felt like fire.  
Wonwoo hadn't even realized he had walked over to the soccer team by now, almost on autopilot, until Jungkook caught his attention.  
"Hyung?" Wonwoo stopped walking in front of him. He was gripping Mingyu's opened bag on his left hand and he gently held the box on his right.  
"Mingyu." He had said. His tone flat and cold that Jungkook must've known something was up so he stepped away and pointed at Mingyu sitting by the bleachers talking with another teammate.

He was about five feet away when he flung his bag towards Mingyu's face.  
Mingyu was startled but his instincts kicked in and caught the bag, but his stuff spilled out as Mingyu held it up.  
"What the- what the hell?!" Mingyu stood up and saw Wonwoo. "Hyung? What the hell was tha-" Wonwoo flung the box towards his face again and mingyu caught it easily. 

He looked at the box.  
Then he looked at Wonwoo's apfrustrated and watery eyes. Wonwoo can see in Mingyu's face the exact moment he realized what was on Wonwoo's mind.

"Hyung, it's not-" Mingyu stalked towards Wonwoo but was punched as he got near enough for Wonwoo.

"I don't deserve this." Wonwoo had said. His voice seething and shaking.  
He walked off and ignored Mingyu's cries of his name. He passed by a wide eyed Jungkook and before Jungkook could ask, Wonwoo softened his gazed and shook his head. Jungkook seems to understan as he nodded and ran opposite Wonwoo's direction.  
Wonwoo could hear Jungkook and Mingyu arguing and Mingyu's pleas to let him through. He silently thanked his little brother for understanding him as he ran towards Jun's pick up truck.

"Hey so I as thinking we could- woah woah woah what happened." Jun had started as Wonwoo got in the passenger seat only to see his bestfriend crying hard.

"Drive." Wonwoo had choked out. "What? Won, what happened?" Jun must've got an idea of what's happening as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Im gonna fucking kill that little-" "No. Drive. Please." Wonwoo had calmed himself down a bit. "Please I'll tell you everything lets just go."

Jun let out a frustrated sigh as he buckled up again and gunned down. 

Wonwoo was still crying when Jun stopped driving. Wonwoo looked up and saw ther were at the diner they always go to.  
"Hey." Jun had unbuckeld his seatbelt and scooted over as he reached for Wonwoo over the console and brought him closer, hugging him. "Let it out. C'mon. I'm here for as long as you want." Jun had said and Wonwoo let himself breakdown completely.

\--------

An hour later, Wonwoo, Kun,and Jun were seated at the very end of the diner, the last table for more privacy. Jun had texted Kun the minute they walked in and the both have been filled in on what happened. From the past few weeks of raincheck to Taeyong and his' talk earlier.

"Won, we're so sorry we couldnt be there for you." Kun had grabbed his hand ober the table as Jun rubbed Wonwoo's shoulder for comfort. "But we're here now. Okay?"

"That's okay. It is my fault you all were in the dark." Wonwoo had said, sullenly. "That's not true. Ive been noticing yoj spacing out for a few days now." Kun had said. "And I thought I was doing the right thing waiting for you to open up ypurself but maybe if I had asked the minute I suspected something, maybe I could've done something to help." Kun had said softlt. Kun had always been gentle and softspoken, but he is as reliable as anyone can be. And Wonwoo was glad to have friends like his.

Jun groaned from his side as he pocketed his phone.  
"Who was that?" Kun asked.  
"Minghao." Jun said bitterly.  
"Is he a part of... this?" Kun had asked Wonwoo. And Wonwoo doesnt know what to think anymore.  
"He has to be. He kept making excuses for Mingyu these past dew days. Even seokmin had been quiet. And you know what that means." Jun said bitterly.  
"What does that mean... exactly?" Kun had asked.  
Wonwoo smiled sadly at him. "Seokmin isnt good with lying so he starts getting quiet when hey have some secret. Like Minghao's surprise last year? For Jun? Seokmin almost cracked since someone pointed out he was quiet all of a sudden."

"They're a close batch then?" Kun asked.  
"Yeah. They are. Even with Jungkook too." Kun's eyes widened at what Wonwoo said and Wonwoo realized what he might've implied.  
"No. I don't think he knew. We both agreed its us against the world. He wouldn't do that to me. He'd have punched Mingyu harder if he knew."  
Wonwoo said which made Kun laugh and Jun snicker.

"Hey look." Kun had motioned for Jun's wristwatch. "Its a quarter pass midnight." Kun smiled at the two.

Wonwoo chuckled sadly and looked at Kun, then at Jun.  
The two looked at each other with sad smiles then looked back at Wonwoo. Wonwoo lifted his milkshake in front on him and Jun and Kun followed suit, lifting their respective milkshakes.

"Happy fucking Valentine' day" Wonwoo said. Jun and Kun repeared after him and they clicked their drinks together as a waiter passed by and told them they can have free heart pancakes if they want.  
Wonwoo nodded as Kun asked for three plates and as Jun texted angrily.

Happy fucking Valentine's day indeed.


	2. You can count on it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu wished he could go back to a week ago when he was holding Wonwoo's hand and his face wasn't pulsing with pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sory but i just cant keep myself from updating daily.  
> So yeah  
> This is Mingyu's side of the story and i hope you dont hate me for this fic hahaha.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mingyu has decided that if his life had a face, he'd punch it.  
Repeatedly.

 

He had stopped crying now but Minghao and Jungkook were still arguing. He was seated on the lowest bleacher as Minghao and Jungkook continued their argument. They were waiting for the rest to come so they can talk about what's happening.

"Well if you hadn't butted in then maybe they could've talked it out!" Minghao had argued. "But no! You just had to be fucking stupid! You dont even look like you're sorry about it."  
Jungkook had been calm the whole night, asking them for answers as to why he just saw his big brother practically disown Mingyu in front of the whole soccer team. But what minhao had said looked like the last straw.

"He made my Wonwoo hyung cry. I can punch him myself right now and I wont regret a single second of it." Jungkook had answered back, cold and firm. Minghao was taken back a bit with Jungkook's response and Mingyu looked up to both of them on front of him. "I don't give a shit if it was a fucking misunderstanding." he then looked over at Mingyu and mingyu visibly stiffened under his gaze. "Fix this. Tonight." Jungkook had said. The way he said it was as if he had decided on their behalf and there no other way to it.  
He went to grab at something from his bag and pulled outhis phone.  
"I'm gonna call him and ask where he is. I'm not gonna say shit because that's all on you." Jungkook had said.

Mingyu took a deep breath as Jungkook walked a bit further into the field and Minghao sat next to him.  
"Remind me never to date any possible relative of Kook's." Minghao had joked. "You know how he is. He thinks the world of Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu had said, sadly. "Besides, you're dating Jun hyung." Mingyu added. "Yeah, for now." Minghao laughed bitterly. "He thinks I'm in on your "cheating secret" since I've been covering for your ass whenever we had club activities last week."  
Mingyu can't believe this. He didnt just destroy one relationship tonight.  
"Stop worrying. We'll be fine." Minghao had said. He took off his training jersey and dried off his sweat with his towel before changing into a plain black shirt.  
"Yeah. I know. After we explain. If they even let us explain." Mingyu sighed. He took of his teaining jersey as well and dried off before putting on a slightly oversized white shirt.  
"Yeah. They're gonna be tough. You know how they are with Wonwoo hyung." Minghao had said. Mingyu imagined Jun staring him down as Kun hides Wonwoo behind him.

Mingyu was pulled out of his thoughts as Seokmin and Jaehyun came running in the field. Stopping by their side with worried expressions on their faces.

"Is it true? Everything Minghao texted?" Jaehyun asked, sitting next to Mingyu.  
"You mean how Wonwoo thought I was cheating on him with someone else because of the chocolates I made for you? And how he basically dumped me in front of the whole team, and coach, and how he punched me in the face before walking out before I could even explain myself?" Mingyu had said in an dull and exhausted voice. 

"This isn't his fault Mingyu." Seokmin had said. Mingyu looked over at Jaehyun and he realized what they might take from what he said. "Jae, I didnt mean it like that. I'm sorry. I'm just tired and exhausted and my jaw hurts like a bitch when I talk." Mingyu had said as he held his jaw with his hand.  
"I know that. But we have to fix this. If he sees me and realizes its me he wont be mad anymore, right?" Jaehyun offered. Before Mingyu could respond, he saw someone familiar walking towards Jungkook as he pocketed his phone. The two were now walking towards them

"Taeyong hyung?" Jeahyun had said.  
Yeah. Taeyong hyung from NCT.

"Okay so." Jungkook started. "Wonwoo hyung left his phone to Taeyong hyung and Jun hyung practically has us all blocked. But Taeyong hyung has an idea."

"Why are you looking for him anyways? And why are they avoiding you lot?" Taeyong looks slightly alarmed as he looked at the rest of the group. "Should i be avoiding you?" He asked warrily,

"Why do you have his phone? " Mingyu had asked, unable to hold the question in. Wonwoo never leaves his phone so if its with someone its because he had let them hold it.  
Taeyongs whole mood shifted as he glanced Mingyu over. "Wouldn't you like to know." He had said. There was venom in the way he said it. Mingyu was about to answer back when Jungkook cut him off.  
"You two don't start now." Jungkook had warned. "Hyung, just tell us how to get him or get to him." All eyes were on Taeyong as he seems to hesitate whether or not he should say.

"Give me a reason." Taeyong said. Everyone stood still as they tried to think of how they can explain. Denying it out right would only cause more suspicion and Mingyu can't risk that.

"It's me." Jaehyun had said from beside Mingyu. Taeyong looked as surprised as the others as he stared at Jaehyun.  
"You and Mingyu?" Taeyong asked. Mingyu felt like there was something in the way he had asked that may mean something else to Jaehyun.  
"What? No! Hyung that's not- I meant-" Jaehyun sighed, "the chocolates Wonwoo hyung saw were for me, my birthday. It isnt like that." He explained. "But Wonwoo said he heard you with someone." Taeyong had said towards Mingyu. "The other day. In the HomeEc building."

Mingyu heard Jaehyun sigh beside him. "That was me too. Look, I was just helping Mingyu with his surprise for Wonwoo hyung, you have to believe me- us! You have to believe us that Mingyu wouldn't do that."

Mingyu's mind was running a hundred miles per hour as he thought back to a few days ago.

*I was too lazy to look for you so I went home*

He was there. And Wonwoo had thought he was cheating. He didnt even have the chance to explain and Wonwoo had thought the worst of him.

 

"You know what, forget it." Mingyu had said. He stood up and started fixing his bag as everyone around him was staring. "What do you mean *forget it*?" Seokmin asked, a hint of confussion in his worried voice.

 

"If Wonwoo hyung thinks so little of- if he can't trust me enough. If everything we had was that easy for him to just question then whats the point." He had said. No one seems to know what to say and Mingyu knows Jungkook was about to say something but someone got to it first.

"You're a really shitty boyfriend, y'know." Taeyong had said., crossing his hands over his chest as he glares at Mingyu. And as Mingyu opened his mouth to answer back, Taeyong had cut him off again. "Do you know how many times he had defended you when he told me everything? After he told me what he saw he said he doesnt have the right to doubt you because you've never given him a reason to." Mingyu stood wide eyed as Taeyong started walking towards Mingyu. "He defended you while he was crying because he felt so shitty for doubting you." Taeyong had pushed an accusing finger at Mingyu's chest and he stumbled back. "He felt so bad because he knows you've been busy for a few days now and that you dont deserve that. He thought you don't deserve to be doubted because you've been such a good boyfriend to him. But you wanna know what i think?" Taeyong had seethed. Mingyu was a few inches taller than him but right now Mingyu might as well be a foot shorter with how small he feels under Taeyong's glare. "I think he deserves better."  
He walked away from Mingyu and had look directly at Minghao. "Call Kun. Jun would skin you all alive if any of you went there unannounced. Call Kun and explain it to him." Minghao nodded and Taeyong had muttered a bitter *Good luck* towards Mingyu and had ordered them to leave the school field or they'd be locked in.

Mingyu had looked around his friends and none of them seems to be able to look him in the eye. Seokmin had went next to Jaehyun, reassuring him that none of this is his fault, Minghao was furiously tapping at his phone, and when Mingyu had looked up at Jungkook he wished he hadn't. Jungkook's gaze wasn't as angry as before but it was as friendly either. Mingyu took a deep breathe and wished he could go back a week before.

"I know where they are!" Minghao had exclaimed. He grabbed hold of his stuff and everyone followed suit.  
"Wait." Jungkook stopped them. "What? We have to go or they might move somewhere, cmon!" Minghao had said, frustrated.  
"What. We get there and then what? You drag them back to the studio?" Jungkook had offered. it seemed to haved dawned on everyone that that may not be the best game plan.  
"I promised myself I will never get in between you two" Jungkook had said quietly, he sounded defeated somehow. "Look, I have a plan. Seok, bring the car over, we're going to the studio." Seokmin nodded and grabbed hold of Jaehyun and the two went running off to the parking lot. "Hao. Give me your phone. I need to talk to Kun hyung."

\---------

 

It was half pass midnight when Wonwoo had finished his heart shaped pancake and Kun had asked Jun if he could drive them somewhere. Jun was a bit reluctant at first but surrendered his keys to Kun eventually.  
" I wanna show you guys something. I've been working on this project for a while now and maybe it'll help you get your mind off things, yeah?" Kun offered. Wonwoo was really tired and he wanted nothing more than to just sleep it off, but he agreed. Wonwoo took the passenger seat as Jun took a seat at the back.  
Jun was talking about one of the bands performing earlier and how they had a really cool vocalist when Kun had asked Wonwoo a question.  
"Won? I don't mean to pry, and I want nothing more than to help you forget everything right now, but im kinda curious." Kun had said.  
"Curious?" Wonwoo asked.  
"Of who the chocolates were for?" Kun said in a small voice.  
"Oh. Someone named Yoonoh?" Wonwoo had said and Kun nodded at that.  
"Do you know any Yoonoh?" Jun had asked as he leaned in between Kun and Wonwoo.  
"Not really." Kun had said. "I dont know much people outside our clubs. And we have almost the same clubs" he had said to Jun. Which was true. Wonwoo wondered who this Yoonoh is. 

Maybe he isn't in Mingyu's class or Jungkook would've known for sure.  
Before Wonwoo could've thought about it more, Kun had pulled over in front of a tall building. A studio.

"We're here. Hold on, im gonna call the owner if I can bring you two in. I'm sure he'll say yes but I just wanna make sure." Kun had said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and went out of the car and inside the building. Jun had also gotten out but Wonwoo stayed seated. Jun went to Wonwoo's window and leaned in.  
"You doing okay?" Jun asked. Wonwoo smiled and nodded his head.  
"Just tired, you know, big day." Wonwoo had said. Jun chuckled and shook his head. "You said the same thing earlier and you came back to me crying." Wonwoo laughed a bit at that and reassured Jun that he's fine.

Kun had called them over from the entrance of the building and the two followed him inside.  
The hallway was dimly lit considering it was pass midnight already. Kun greeted the guard in the entrance and had lead them towards the elevator. He pressed the button for third floor and waited for the doors to close.  
"What were you working on here anyways?" Jun had asked. Wonwoo had been wondering that too. That and when Kun was able to go here when he'd been with them almost all the time.

"You'll see." Kun had said as the elevator doors opened. There was only one straight hallway and there were only two doors to Wonwoo's right and two to his left. Kun headed for the second door to their right and opened the door. He motioned for Wonwoo and Jun to get in and Wonwoo smiled at how excited he looked. He must be really proud of this, Wonwoo thought. And when wonwoo stepped in, he couldn't blame Kun.

The room was a bare studio with three black walls and one wall equipped with full length mirrors. The wall to Wonwoo's right was full of sticky notes with scribbles on them. The wall to the right with the full length mirror was bare. But when Wonwoo looked over he saw something hanging from the ceiling. A bunch paintings hanging face down and as Wonwoo looked up he was greeted by paintings, a colage that formed a dark and starry sky. And the furthest wall was covered with some sort of cloth with one sticky note on it. Wonwoo walked over and read the note.

"In a room full of art, I'd still stare at you.  
\- Mingyu" 

And as he removed the sticky note from the cloth, it fell down which revealed another set of collage paintings. But it wasnt a sky full of stars anymore.

It was him.

An array of varying sizes of canvas were arranged on the wall and all of them together had turned into Wonwoo's face. The portrait was elegant and amazingly detailed. There's a mix of yellows and orange used for his skin and the background was a bright shade of royal blue. His hair was a combination of brown and what seems like amber. Wonwoo was taking steps back to view the collage as a whole as he bumped into something. He turned around and saw that he bumped into someone.

It was Mingyu. 

Then the evenings events came flooding back onto Wonwoo's mind and he had stalked towards the door. But before he could get out of the room Kun and Jungkook had closed the door behind them and they were both looking at Wonwoo.

"Hear him out. Trust me." Kun had said. Wonwoo looked over Jungkook but he just smiled and mouthed *its okay*.  
Wonwoo took a deep breath and turned around to face Mingyu. Mingyu was still standing still in the middle of the room, his body facing he wall with Wonwoo's collage on but his head hung low between his shoulders.

Wonwoo walked slowly over to where Mingyu was and saw the the wall full of post its werent filled with mere scribbles. They were notes.  
When he was standing next to Mingyu he looked straight ahead and admired he portrait.

"This looks.... time consuming." Wonwoo had said. Mingyu lifted his head up and chuckled a bit.  
"Yeah. The paintings were quick. Installing them was what took so long." Mingyu said.  
"So the rainchecks were for this?" Wonwoo asked, wary that the answer might not be what he wants to hear.  
"Yes. And also not entirely." Mingyu had said and Wonwoo glanced over at Mingyu then went to walk around the room, looking over the sticky notes as he walked.  
"The paintings, i'm gonna submit them for my final output. I did them at school." Meaning: they're not the reason why he was missing the whole week.  
"I asked my HomeEc instructor to give me extra work so I can use the kitchen. He said he wasnt allowed to pay me so intead he gave me a temporary job. I get free use pf he kitchen and the supplies as long as I stay and clean the rooms. I needed the money to-"  
"Gyu, we talked about this. I don't want you-"  
"I know, I know. But I wanted to." Mingyu retaliated, voice dipped in desperation for some reason.  
"And how did that work for you, exactly?" Wonwoo asked bitterly looking back at Mingyu with a pointed gaze.  
"Well I got punched in the face. Almost twice." Mingyu chuckled bitterly.  
"Almost twice?" Wonwoo looked over at Jungkook who held up his hands in defense "As much as I wanted to, it wasnt me." Jungkook said.  
"It was Jun, like, five minutes ago. Minghao held him back before he could've done any actual damage." Kun offered. 

So that explains it.  
Well, most of it.

"Gyu?" Wonwoo asked from across the room and Mingyu lifted is head enough to look at Wonwoo. Wonwoo could see the faint bruise on Mingyu's jaw and he suddenly felt horrible.  
"Who's Yoonoh?" Wonwoo asked. Even if his absence for the week was justified, Mingyu still has that to explain. And Wonwoo wished he can handle the explanation.

"Hyung. Yoonoh is Jaehyun's name." Mingyu said.  
"Jaehyun? NCT Jaehyun?" Wonwoo remembers Taeyong mentioning Jaehyun as a new member of NCT.  
"Yeah. We were childhood friends, I told you about him. He went by Yoonoh then but he left to live abroad and now he's back and he goes by Jaehyun now." Mingyu explained.

Wonwoo wants to cry again. "Shit." He mumbled. Running his hands through his hair as he tried to grasp what Mingyu had just said.  
"You mean he- Jaehyun was..." Wonwoo cant seem to form a comprehensive sentence as his mind was going on overdrive.

"He was the one I was with too. The day you were supposed to give me my bag. That was him. I was making him chocolates as a birthday gift. He's birthday is on Valemtine's day." Mingyu explained and started walking towards Wonwoo.

Wonwoo still can't say anything. Shocked and stunned by how stupid this whole situation is. 

How stupid he is.

When Mingyu was an arms length away he kept mumbling *i'm sorry* repeatedly and Mingyu just shook his head and hushed him as he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo. "No no no. Dont apologize. I'm sorry I'm stupid and I didn't think any of this through and I should've just told you I was doing something for you and kept it a secret." Wonwoo pulled back a bit and looked up as he gently ran his fingers over Mingyu's bruised jaw.  
"Shit. This whole thing is fucking stupid. And this is all because you wanted to give me a fucking gift." Wonwoo had grumbled to Mingyu and Mingyu chuckled a bit at that.  
"You said no chocolates, flowers, or gifts that you have to take home." Mingyu had said.  
Wonwoo looked up again and saw Mingyu smiling stupidly and smugly at him.  
"You're so fucking stupid." Wonwoo had said before kissing Mingyu softly until Mingyu flinched back and had complained about his jaw.

That night they all went a little too late even for a friday night, Jun apologizing to Minghao for ignoring im all night, Jungkook buying Mingyu an ice pack for his jaw, and Seokmin and Kun singing Jaehyun a happy birthday.  
"Happy birthday." Wonwoo had greeted Jaehyun. Jaehyun looked down a bit and said a small thank you. Wonwoo could see Jaehyun grasping for straws as to what he should say so Wonwoo just put a hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry, Mingyu's just stupid." Jaehyun chuckled a bit at that and agreed. 

They then headed their separate ways and Wonwoo feels a bit lighter now as he walks home with his younger brother pressed beside him.

\---------

The next Monday, Wonwoo was feeling a lot better as he walks through the school gates. But he couldn't shake the feeling that everyone's stafing at him.

Thats because they were.

He quickened his pace and seeing as it was still a good half hour before first bell, he headed straight towards SVT's club room. He feel heavy eyes on the back of his head as he reached for the door and retreat quickly inside. After he had closed he door he turned around to see Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Taeyong seated around the table, looking at him as if he'd interrupted something.

"Everthing okay?" Jeonghan asked, Wonwoo could sense a hint of teasing in his voice.  
"Yeah. Why? Is something up?" He asked. Taeyong sighed and walked over to wher Wonwoo was standing, opening his phone and showing Wonwoo a video.

It took Wonwoo a few seconds to realize what he was watching.  
The beginning of the video was just a few varsity players messing around but then the video focused on what was happening at the back.  
It was Mingyu standing up with an opened bag and a fuming Wonwoo in front of him. Wonwoo knows whats gonna happen next but he still couldn't look away.  
The Wonwoo in the video threw the box at Mingyu and the guy taking he video let out a low whistle as a few snickered. Mingyu took a few steps towards Wonwoo and Wonwoo punched Mingyu square in the jaw. The guy taking the video gasped and let out a *holy shit* as the video ends with Wonwoo stalking off.  
"Nice punch, by the way." Taeyong had commented as he went back to his seat beside Jeonghan.  
"Is this what this is about? Look it was a misunderstanding and-" "it's not just that." Seungcheol added.  
Wonwoo stilled and let out a deep sigh.  
"Take a seat, look at this." Wonwoo took a seat beside Seungcheol and looked at his phone,  
It was a blurry photo of Wonwoo and Taeyong fixing the stage last friday. Seungcheol swiped right and Wonwok saw the next pic of him and Taeyong hugging. It was when Taeyong was comforting him about Mingyu.  
"Don't worry I explained to them what this meant." Taeyong had said.  
"We get it. But the rest of the school? Not so much" Seungcheol added.  
"What do they think it means...?" Wonwoo trailed off, dreadkng the answer.

"That you were cheating on Mingyu with me, and that you're a hypocrite because you had the nerve to be mad at the schools star player for cheating when you yourself have another man." Taeyong had said nonchalant.  
"You seem amused by this." Wonwoo had accused Taeyong.  
"We all are, Won." Jeonghan had said. Wonwoo groaned and settled his head down on the table.  
The door then opened to reveal a flustered looking Mingyu carrying what looked like 5 boxes of chocolates and a pile of cards on top.

"Uhm," Mingyu started as he looked back and forth from Wonwoo to the pilfe of gifts in his hands. "I can explain. Sort of..." he looked so confused that Wonwoo couldn't help the smile creeping up his face.

"Take a seat Mingyu." Seungheol had said, "We're gonna start our couple's counseling now." Seungcheol had said with a serious face and Mingyu reluctantly took the seat beside Wonwoo, giving Taeyong a shy nod.  
Taeyong and Wonwoo shared a look and Taeyong mouthed a *Everything okay?* Wonwoo looked over Mingyu who was looking at Seungcheol and Jeonghan with a confused face and turned back to Taeyong. 

*yeah* he nodded *everything's okay* Wonwoo responded and turned back to focus on Seungcheol talking about fidelity and communication as Mingyu questions what the hell is happening.

"Mingyu." Taeyong had called for his attention across the table. Wonwo felt Mingyu stiffen beside him as he looked over Taeyong.  
"Prove me wrong, yeah?" Taeyong had said with a smal smile on his face. Mingyu smiled himself and nodded. "I will. You can count on it." Mingyu responded.

Wonwoo asked what they meant but Mingyu shushed him and had told him to listen to Seungcheol who had now stood up and had writen "Relationships" on the white board behind them with a red marker and had staryed his lecture about commitment and time management.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ends part two of this series and im working on two more right now. I just dont know if i should cover all of meanie first then Jaeyong or do i post them 2 meanie then 2 jaeyong then repeat then meanie and jaeyong for finale.
> 
> Id like to know what you think in the coments and if you have questions about the series feel free to ask!
> 
> Thank you for reading! And stay tuned!
> 
> yll at me on twitter @punk_assnerd

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII  
> SO I HOPE you al enjoyed that  
> Im stil new at writing the NCT members so i hope i did them justice.
> 
> The WonJunKun trio is kind of a new thing but i liked it and im gonna stick by it hahaha
> 
> If theres something you wana aska bout their school life, about the clubs, age, classes, ask away in he coments and ill be as detaled as i can!
> 
> Thanks for reading. Second part may be a bit closer than you think.
> 
> yell at me on twitter @punk_assnerd


End file.
